


Call It What You Want

by SenI



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tiny Meat Gang (Band), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenI/pseuds/SenI
Summary: Noel's neck has been bugging him, and after a podcast it becomes particularly painful. What's a bro to do? Cody, being the awesome friend he is of course, enthusiastically offers to help with a massage and things quickly turn very heated and very more than just friendly.





	Call It What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Just for the record, I love Kelsey and Aleena and their relationships with our boys so please don't be offended that I didn't mention them. I couldn't think of a good way to write them in and I didn't want there to be any break ups or cheating so for the sake of this story they just don't exist. Or maybe they're around but they're just friends or something. Either way, I really just wanted to write some smut with a bit of fluff and didn't really have a necessary spot for them so I just left them out.
> 
> And obviously this is nothing against any of them and these are just my own little fantasies.
> 
> Also, to stop from saying “Cody”, “Noel” over and over again I used other euphemisms like “the brunette”, “the blonde” (even though I know Cody’s not really blonde and more kinda dirty/dark blonde), “the Canadian”, etc. (Also, "Canuck" is like a slang for Canadian. I wasn't sure if non Canadian's knew that so, just making sure no one's confused lol)

“Ugh.” Noel groaned, rolling his head around his shoulders back and forth. 

Cody looked up from his phone as he was finishing up the podcast and clearing up the equipment. “What’s wrong, man?” He looked over to Noel, who was now rubbing his hand around his neck. “You alright?” 

“Yeah. It’s just,” he cut himself off with another groan. Normally Noel’s various groans and deep moans and breathes got Cody embarrassingly excited, but he was actually a bit concerned that his friend was in serious pain. “Ugh, the neck’s fucked, bro.” He leaned back against the couch again. Cody looked on, his eyebrows knitted in concern. 

“Do you want me to rub it?” Cody hadn’t really processed what that sentence sounded like in his head before it came out of his mouth or he probably would’ve refrained from saying it, but before he got a chance to back-peddle or make a stupid joke, Noel’s eyes lit up and he smiled with a sigh. 

“Yeah man,” he kind of laughed. “Dude that would be amazing! Unless...” Noel winced, probably thinking of the same fearful thought Cody was, “that’d be, like, weird?” 

Cody shook his head vigorously. “No. That’s cool, man.” 

They both gestured to each other, sort of laughing, trying to figure out how to do this. Cody had given many a backrub in his life, as he was sure Noel had too, but giving one to one of his best friends let alone secret crushes...that was different. “Here.” Cody hopped up on the back of the couch with his feet on the seat cushion, spread his legs, and patted the area between them motioning for Noel to slide over and sit in said space. Noel kind of shrugged, took his hat off, and moved over so he was sitting between Cody’s legs, essentially with his back leaning ever so close to Cody’s crotch. 

Cody had no idea how his body or mind were handling this situation so well. If he were back home in bed or even alone in his bunk on the tour bus, this scenario would definitely be leading to some physical action with himself and Noel’s deep voice and toned body playing a big role. He was also clueless as to how comfortable Noel was with all this; sitting between his legs about to have Cody’s hands on him. It just seemed like something one of them would make a “sugar gay” joke about. Maybe Noel was more into the idea of the two of them as more than friends than Cody thought, or dared to hope. Cody shook his head and tried to focus on the task at hand, namely his hands on this gorgeous man in front of him. 

“How, uh...do you want me to start?” Cody’s hands suddenly felt slightly sweaty and a bit shaky; unsure of where to begin. “Any particular spot or just, like, all over?” 

“Just put your hands on me, bro. It’s not like, an exact science.” Noel softly chuckled in that deep, breathy laugh that put Cody at ease knowing he wasn’t laughing at his expense, and yet causing a repressed groan from the dark blonde with that oblivious sultry voice that drove said blonde wild. 

“Okay, um...guess I’ll start here.” Cody hesitantly slid his hands over Noel’s shoulders; soft at first, then adding pressure with his thumbs pushing (not too hard) and circling them around his shoulder blades then kneading his fingers over the shoulders. 

“Mmm....that’s good.” Noel’s noises were becoming more audible, so Cody figured he must have liked something. 

Noel leaned his head forward, exposing his soft, tanned, bare neck that Cody had never seen in this context before. It looked so warm and alluring. He brought his hands up and ran his thumbs up and down the muscles running up the back of his neck to his head. 

“Oh, fuck man, that feels good.” He could tell Noel had his eyes closed and was pushing back into Cody’s fingers. 

He ran his hands up around the sides of Noel’s head, still thumbing the neck muscles and tendons, trying to loosen his friend up. His fingers slid around the back of his neck, adding more pressure as they moved up and down his soft skin, then glided around to the front and down over the bottom of his throat. As his thumbs kept circling with more pressure down to the junction of where his neck met his shoulders, he caressed his hands around to his front and smoothed over his collar bone, gently massaging around his clavicle. His hands dipped down under the collar of Noel’s t-shirt and his eyes closed briefly at the feel of his soft skin under his hands and the slight prickling of goosebumps from Cody’s touch. The feel of his hands meeting a light dusting of hair pulled Cody out of his blissful haze as he realized how far down Noel’s chest he’d been traveling and how close he’d been to running his fingers over his friend’s nipples. 

Cody softly cleared his throat to regain his composure and was thankful Noel couldn’t see his blush. He immediately took his hands out of the man’s shirt and off his body, hovering over his shoulders. 

“Mmm don’t stop.” Noel said deep and breathily, almost as if it was a thought accidentally spoken aloud. 

_Fuck._ Cody swallowed thickly. “I’m not, just…rearranging.” He lightly scraped his fingers through Noel’s short hair and massaged his scalp. He then dragged his fingers down his back, squeezing and pushing his thumbs into the slowly pliant shoulders, to push semi-forcefully through the knots and tension and rake his nails down his taut deltoids. 

His body was so warm; he could feel the heat through his hands and fingers and the calcine radiating from his skin and into Cody even through his clothes. Cody tried to keep his composure, focusing on massaging his tight muscles and trying to make Noel relax and feel better, but the breathy sighs, moans, soft pitched gasps and positive affirmations had the blonde worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Noel’s head tipped back, and with Cody now hunching down slightly to reach the lower parts of Noel’s obliques and lower back, Cody’s face and nose were nuzzling into the short hair of his friend. He again let his eyes flutter closed and subtly took in the smell and soft fuzz of hair behind his ear. 

“Any better?” Cody all but whispered deeply in Noel’s ear. The brunette hummed and turned his head slightly into Cody’s 

“Jesus, you are really fucking good at this.” Noel chuckled softly, eyes half lidded and a light blush on his cheeks. He turned his body a bit to sit sideways on the couch, getting a better view of the equally flushed blonde behind him. Cody hadn’t taken his hands off of Noel but had now moved them back up to his shoulders; thumbs still stroking the warm skin of his neck. Their faces were so close, breaths shallow, lips moist and red from nervous licks and biting. 

“Heh...well you know...magic fingers.” Cody joked awkwardly with some corny sparkle fingers and a wiggle of his eyebrows. Noel just laughed and rolled his eyes. 

Noel’s eyes panned over the blonde’s face, then down to the rest of his body and back up to his eyes. He hadn’t realized that his hands were still on his friend; still touching and caressing his warm body. Noel still seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the contact, as was Cody, but both were unsure of where to go from here or if maybe they should stop. 

“Um...sorry, I guess I should probably-” Cody started to take his hands off of Noel when the brunette grabbed his wrist and held it there. He looked at his hand on Cody’s, sliding it up so both their hands were touching in a soft, almost romantic gesture. Noel finally looked as confused as Cody felt, like he had finally come out of the intoxicated haze Cody’s touch had put him in and he didn’t really know what he was doing or why. His eyes looked up into Cody’s as if to ask some silent question that he didn’t have an answer too. 

“So...is it bad if I....want you to keep touching me?” 

Cody opened his mouth to answer, then paused, not sure if he should respond with what he thought he should say or what he really wanted to say. “I don’t know if it’s bad,” he couldn’t stop himself from verbalizing the wants he’d been ignoring for quite a while anymore, “but I know that I don’t wanna stop.” 

Noel smiled and slid the hand on Cody’s wrist up his arm and around to the back of his neck. His fingers glided through his soft hair as his thumb stroked the skin behind his ear. Once again it was Cody’s turn to flutter his eyes closed with a breathy groan. Noel chuckled in his deep, sultry voice at Cody’s reaction to his touch, and the blonde smiled with a bit of a blush that Noel found adorable. 

“You like that, huh?” 

Cody’s blush intensified at his obvious response. “I guess I like you touching me too.” 

“Dude, we’ve touched each other before. Never heard you porn star moan from it yet.” Noel couldn’t help the cheeky smile and friendly jeer at his friend’s enthusiasm. 

“Man fuck you, that was not a porn star moan. I just...I dunno...ya, I like you...touching me I guess.” 

Noel licked his lips and, with a more serious expression, began moving in closer to the blonde. “What else do you like?” 

Cody shivered slightly as he moved the hands still on Noel’s shoulders; one down his arm gripping his bicep and the other around to the back of his head. “I like your voice.” His gaze continued down to his chest where his hand followed, caressing his tight muscles and causing Noel’s breath to hitch. “I like your body.” 

Noel slid closer still and brought his other hand up to cup Cody’s face, his thumbs smoothing along under his jaw. “Fuck I want you.” Cody made what he would only describe later as an embarrassing whine to Noel’s breathy, almost inaudible statement, and crashed his lips to the brunette’s. 

Cody had slid down from atop the couch to practically in Noel’s lap. They fumbled awkwardly for a good position for a few minutes while sloppily and fervently mouthing at each other’s lips, cheeks, jaws, necks grappling for dominance and a hasty need to touch everywhere. 

“Dude stop, stop.” Noel gripped Cody’s upper arms and pushed him away to stop his attempts of climbing the tanned man like a jungle gym and giving them both a chance to breathe. Cody’s eyes looked sad and confused, his mind immediately going to thoughts of Noel regretting what they had started. Noel smirked as his gorgeous hazel eyes burned an intense glare into Cody and he slid his leg bent on the couch to under him so he was now kneeling with one foot still on the ground and hovering above Cody. The blonde leaned back a bit against the arm rest, almost as an automatic bodily response to wanting to be underneath Noel; submitting to him, yielding to him, conveying to him that _'_ _God, yes'_ he wanted this. 

Noel’s arms bracketed Cody on the arm rest on either side of his shoulders. The brunette just stared at his friend, thinking he should probably make the next move as, even though Cody’s clearly lust filled eyes and the constant licking of his lips were conveying some pretty obvious signals, Noel didn’t want to infer something that turned out to be fallacious. He leaned his body down against Cody’s, barely touching but both could feel the heat being radiated from one another, the negative pressure pulling the two even closer in a quantum entanglement proximity to where each individual part was affected by the other. 

Cody’s breath hitched as Noel’s lower body dipped down to rest on Cody’s thighs. He leaned in close to Cody’s ear, breathily asking the dark blonde if this was okay, if this was what he really wanted. Cody rolled his eyes a bit as if to say _'_ _Dude, I already kinda told you that with my embarrassing sounds and the current camping situation I have going on in my pants right now’_ , but Noel was nothing if not a gentleman. He _finally_ brought his lips down to Cody’s mouth and said blonde was so overtaken by the rough kiss and even rougher grind down against his groin, that his hands flew up into Noels’ short hair; those hands just as desperate as his mouth and pelvis rocking and grinding up against Noel’s punishing thrusts down and in against the Canadian’s hard bulge. 

Noel sat up slightly after that rough treatment to, once again, look back down at Cody. He took in his flushed cheeks, lips kiss-swollen and hair disheveled. “Spread your legs. Let me get in between them.” 

Cody slid his legs up higher and bent at the knees before opening them up as wide as he could lying on a couch. Noel admired the quick comply to his request, and he ran his hands up the tight, ripped jeans of his friend; sliding up his calves, fingers caressing and pushing slightly against the backside of Cody’s knees with his strong fingers (which earned him a modest shiver from the Canuck), and then continuing to slide up his toned thighs. He stroked the inside of his thighs, causing another involuntary movement from Cody. This time, his legs opened up much more to give Noel better access, and because the man’s strong, deft fingers and hands had Cody wanting them all over his body by now. 

Noel tucked his arms around Cody’s legs and pulled him down the couch further and against his body. “Holy shit.” Cody’s surprise and almost awe at Noel’s strength and vigor had the brunette chuckling softly. This was an interesting new discovery for the blonde; the show of strength and being manhandled got him even harder, and the muscle definition on Noel’s arms as he held Cody left his mouth hanging open and he grabbed at the brunette’s shirt to pull him down against his body again. 

The kiss was more finessed but no less heated and hungry, and the sensual swivel of Noel’s pelvis grinding down into Cody’s had them both breathing heavily against each other’s mouths between kisses. Cody was desperately rucking up Noel’s shirt, trying to get at more of his warm skin and when he finally got the hint and sat back to pull the shirt off, Cody’s pupils dilated with want as he took in the expanse of the golden tanned skin on display. Cody knew his friend was slightly self-conscious about his build and had been hitting the gym more frequently to try and bulk up, despite him and their friends encouraging him he had no reason to be insecure and Cody joining in on the self-deprecating with their running jokes of “tiny meat”, “short kings” and others. Cody of course loved the way Noel looked, and he would look any chance he got and would save those covetous glances for when he was alone to indulge in every facet of his flawless body and features. He always felt guilty for his desires, especially when he would touch himself and picture that body on him, under him, _inside him_ , doing the things to him he would be doing to himself. This was his best friend, wasn’t it wrong to think of him like that? Cody figured, though penitent, he wasn’t hurting Noel with his thoughts, just himself with his pining. 

However now, those fantasies had transferred to corporeality and the image in front of him was even better. Noel’s chest was more defined and, even though his waist was still fairly slim, his stomach was harder and flowed down to his fit pelvic muscles that drew Cody’s eyes down to where they dipped below the waist of his sweats. Cody licked his lips as a hunger he’d never felt before overcame him and he reached out his hands, his fingers skimming the body above him. Noel smiled but huffed out a gasp when he grabbed Cody’s hand to lay it more firmly on his stomach. 

“Wow...” Cody’s reverie was soft, and he found himself happy that the feel of Noel’s stomach still was too. “Sorry, maybe I should’ve asked if it was okay to touch you before, you know, just kinda grabbing you.” 

Noel laughed again. “It’s okay.” He leaned back down over Cody, his mouth next to his ear and his warm breath ghosting over his neck. “I told you to just put your hands on me.” 

That deep, sanguine voice was going to be the death of him, and it made Cody shiver once more. He still didn’t know how Noel seemed to be so self-assured in whatever this was they were doing, but maybe it was how he knew Noel handled most situations; calm exterior while anxiety stricken inside. He didn’t want to keep asking him if he was okay, if _this_ was okay, partly because he didn’t want to come across as some overzealous frat boy making sure he had absolute consent from his fragile, vestal prom date, and partly because he didn’t want to stop. He didn’t want Noel to hesitate and second guess Cody’s desire and need to have Noel right where he was doing exactly what he was doing at that moment. He so badly needed Noel to want this as well, but knowing Noel as a selfless people pleaser, that need included making sure Cody was also what he wanted. 

“I- _*gasp*_ -um, hope I already... _ngnnn_...know the answer to this but,” Noel was now licking and biting softly under Cody’s ear and down his neck, making it difficult to get his question out, “This is okay, right? I mean... _mmm_...you want this too?” 

“I thought I already asked _you_ that.” The breathy statement came off as too flippant to a question Cody was fairly serious about. He huffed and pushed his hands lightly against Noel’s chest who got the hint and leaned back up to look Cody in the eyes. _'_ _Fuck, those eyes'._ “I don’t know, man.” 

Cody was afraid of that answer, but Noel sighed and looked down and around the blonde’s face and body, almost searching for what he was trying to articulate. 

“I know you’re asking cause you know I, like, tend to let my mind freak me out and I won’t say nothing until I’m for real panicking.” 

Cody nodded with a bit of a shrug as if to say _'_ _Well yeah, no shit'._

“But...” Noel continued contemplatively. “I can’t really explain it. I was legit turned on from the massage, which I guess was just biology or some shit, right? But then we kissed and...it didn’t freak me out. It felt right.” 

The consecutive opening and closing of Cody’s mouth like a fish was an attempt to respond with something reassuring or funny or sexy, but Noel’s remark left him speechless. He didn’t really know what he expected to hear or even what he thought he wanted to hear, this was all new territory and they were both making it up as they went. _'_ _Right? That was good...right?’_ Cody’s inner monologue echoed Noel’s, and the idea of them both being lost together was simultaneously comforting and terrifying. 

“Okay now you’re freaking _me_ out. Say something, man.” 

_Shit._ “No, sorry! I mean, sorry I just...” Cody leaned up and grabbed Noel’s arms like a fear of his lack of coherence was going to make him run away and he needed to hold him still. “Fuck man, I just don’t really know what I’m doing and I think I’m overthinking things cause this feels right to me too but I wanna make sure it’s cool with you and I’m not fucking things up or-” 

“Bruh, don’t take this the wrong way, but shut the fuck up.” Noel quelled the Canuck’s run-on sentence and, most likely, interior conniption. “Your rambling’s seriously killing my wood here.” His mirth and cheeky smirk brought Cody out of his panic, and the blonde’s quietly realized _‘Oh’_ and pan downwards to his still noticeable bulge cleared the fog of distress clouding Cody’s mind until it was once again filled with only _Noel, Noel, Noel_.

The iron grip on Noel’s biceps loosened so he was able to move his own hands along Cody’s sides and lean in that much closer to his ear. “Cody, stop thinking.” 

That voice, that warm breath, that husky intonation of _his_ name being said in _that_ way; Cody stopped thinking and just _f_ _elt_ , and the feeling went to a deep place in his core that made his breath hitch and his cock grow harder. “That might be the best advice I’ve ever gotten.” 

Noel chuckled softly again, feeling like Cody’s qualms had lessened and he took that as a win. He shared the blonde’s perplexity of the lack of his own inner turmoil over the turn of events, and in most other scenarios the roles would be reversed and Cody would be the one calming him down, but Cody’s initiation and eagerness of physical contact of a much more intimate nature ignited something deep and repressed inside him. This was a desperate desire and want that needed to be explored, and once affirmed by Cody that the desire was mutual, he kind of stopped thinking and questioning after that. 

Cody sighed in a mixture of palliative resignation and arousal, and Noel continued sliding his hands down his sides, slipping his fingers under the hem of his shirt and pressing gently into his waist. Cody giggled and the brunette could feel the muscles tighten under his touch. “Oh yeah, forgot you’re ticklish here.” He smiled as he kept pressing into his warm skin and thumbing along his hip bones. 

“Dude stop! Or I’ll pin you down and find out where _you’re_ ticklish!” 

Noel leaned into his touches and was enjoying making the man squirm and flinch beneath him as he tried to bring his knees up in an attempt to shield himself from the onslaught. As much fun as Noel was having mock degrading his friend, the flush spreading over Cody’s skin and his heavy breaths made him want the blonde squirming under him in a more debauched way, and he stopped digging into his skin to pull Cody’s shirt up and off him. 

Cody leaned up slightly to help Noel pull his shirt off, and after chucking it aside Noel took in the Canadian’s form. Much fairer and more defined, and in a way contrasted and complimented his own. He didn’t spend as much time ogling as Cody had and swiftly dove back down to resume kissing the blonde. Now that their crises of conscience had ebbed, at least temporarily, the fervor was at full speed. Noel continued his assault on Cody’s neck, a spot which apparently was a sensitive area, and the moan of Noel’s name coming from the other’s mouth sent a consuming heat straight to his dick. As his hands were mainly busy holding himself over the man beneath him and occasionally caressing down his chest and around his side and trembling stomach, Cody’s were grabbing Noel by the waist and pulling him closer between his legs; rutting up against him and causing their clothed erections to rub electrically. 

“Fuck...Noel.” Cody wanted so much more, his needy whine conveying to both just how badly. “I wanna feel you. Can I....?” Noel breathed out a _'_ _Yeah’_ and Cody’s hand pushed inside the brunette’s sweat pants. He tentatively grabbed the man’s cock over his boxers and could feel the full weight and warmth of it. Noel groaned as his head dropped to Cody’s shoulder and the blonde stroked it over the thin fabric. He was trying to jerk Noel the way he himself liked it and mentally adjust for the opposite angle, and after a build-up Noel sat up abruptly and began pushing his pants and boxers down with one hand and the other braced over Cody’s head. 

The sight caught Cody off guard. “Jesus. You’re...big.” His eloquence escaped him as he blurted out the exact thought seeing Noel’s cock for the first time. He honestly didn’t really know if it was _that_ big, it wasn’t like he purposefully went dick hunting to compare and catalogue types and sizes, he was familiar with his own and the usual others in locker rooms, bathrooms and the much more frequent foray into porn. Having the man of his most recurring desire so exposed before him however did make the sight of his golden skinned, leaking cock look so much more sizable and enticing than any other, and Noel’s husky look as he bit his lip with a smirk while slowly starting to stroke it as he stared down at Cody made the Canuck’s mouth water. 

“Wanna get on this?” The remark asked in Noel’s trademark sexy drawl almost had Cody instantly nodding, but the words hit so stupidly that they both started laughing. 

“Dude, what the fuck?” 

Noel shook his head as he chuckled along with Cody. “I mean...you know what I mean. You look like you wanna eat me, bro. Just asking if you wanted to suck me off or...whatever.” 

Cody’s light laughter softened and he nodded. “Yeah...if you’re cool with me not really knowing what I’m doing.” 

Noel sat back at the other end of the couch. “It’s okay. You think _I_ know what I’m doing?” Cody guessed that was fair. They were both stumbling through this with one another, and the only thought of them both wanting this so badly, for how long neither knew, was pulling them forward and pushing them together. “Come here.” Noel’s soft command was purred so sweetly it made Cody’s heart flutter almost imperceptibly and he crawled over to him. 

There was a brief kiss before Cody started mimicking Noel’s earlier movements of kisses, licks, bites at his collar bone and down his chest. He took over for Noel’s hand grabbing his cock and stroking at a quickening pace while mouthing at his taut stomach. A succession of breathy gasps and whines far too similar to some parodying of an overacting female porn star were now spilling from the brunette’s mouth attributed to Cody’s actions alone and, _'_ _God, that_ _was_ _hot’_. Cody figured he’d found the other’s sensitive spot and he reciprocated the blissful torturing he’d endured for a bit with a litany of nibbles and wet kisses on the man’s stomach before finally pushing through his nerves and licking a stripe up Noel’s cock. He appraised the taste briefly before flattening his tongue over the head and then taking him fully into his mouth. 

“Oh fuck!” Noel threw his head back and gripped Cody’s shoulder before moving his hand behind the blonde’s head. The more Cody took into his mouth, the more his fingers raked through and clutched at his hair. Cody tried to remember the myriad of blowjobs he’d received and what aspects about them he liked the most and got him to cum the hardest. He figured deep throating might be a bit too advanced for his first time (well, first one that really counted) so he hollowed his cheeks and undulated his tongue under and around Noel’s cock which garnered some enthusiastically positive results. _‘Jeez, you’d think this guy had never been blown before’_ Cody thought due to his friend’s reactions. Still, the sight of Noel’s one hand gripping the couch so as not to thrust and gag the blonde and the other twisting and pulling at Cody’s hair had him feeling pretty proud of himself. 

“Ugh! Fuck, your mouth... _mmm_...looks so good stretched around my cock.” Noel’s babbling caused a whine from Cody; telling him how good he looked, how good he was making him feel, he didn’t know you could get so worked up and turned on just from pleasuring someone else. “You feel so good.” The ache in his groin was building and he took one of his hands off Noel to reach into his own jeans and stroke himself in sync with his head bobbing on the brunette’s dick. 

Cody stopped after a while to catch his breath and look down at his hand working to get his pants undone and free his aching cock. 

“What are you doing?” Noel was just as out of breath from his gasps and labored panting, his voice thick and husky. 

Cody’s voice too was broken and raspy. “I’m trying to get my pants off.” Instead of pushing his head back down like Cody thought he might, Noel leaned up and hoisted him up against him. Their mouths were once again back on each other as Noel helped get the other man fully bare until they were both entirely exposed. The feel of their skin finally against each other was electric, and they maneuvered themselves around trying to find the best position until ultimately Noel had Cody straddling him. One of the throw pillows tucked between the arm of the couch and Noel’s back helped him situate better, but back pain was honestly the last thing on his mind. He hastily took in Cody’s form of pale, smooth skin and tight muscles, and the juxtaposition of their cocks as they rubbed together lightly from the blonde’s hips thrusting and swiveling in Noel’s lap. 

Noel took them both in his hand, his dick still wet from Cody’s mouth and their precum slicking them and causing an intensely pleasurable glide through his fist. Cody leaned over the brunette with his hands behind the man’s head on the arm rest and began an even faster grind and thrust up into his hand. 

“S-Shit, Noel...Oh fuck that feels good.” Cody’s eyes kept fluttering closed as he bit his lip between pants and groans. He could feel the hand not pumping their cocks gripping his hip to steady him as Noel joined in thrusting up against the hot body atop him as best he could. 

“Yeah? You like that?” The immense heat and pleasure broke Noel’s filter and his uncensored thoughts and wants were blurted out against Cody’s skin as his head fell back down to Noel’s shoulder. “ _Ngnn_...wanna see you ride me...bounce on my cock.” 

“Oh God, fuck! ...Noel.” Cody almost came at that; the words coming out of the man’s mouth finally accompanying the images of his fantasies. As hot of an idea as that was and as painfully hard as that got him, he wasn’t really sure if he could do it; not immediately anyway. “Noel...I don’t...I don’t think I can...” 

Cody’s breathy admission seemed to snap Noel back to more coherence as he realized the full gravity of his statement. “Oh shit, no, sorry. Fuck, I’m sorry I...No I didn’t mean-” 

“No!” Cody stopped him abruptly fearing his mind would run away again with the wrong idea. “No, it’s okay I want too. _Fuck_ I want too.” Noel smiled at that and Cody’s blush. “It’s just...I’ve never, you know...” 

“Had a dick in your ass.” 

Cody rolled his eyes and laughed. “Yeah thanks, asshole.” Their breathing calmed a bit and Cody pushed his slightly sweaty hair over his head and out of his eyes so he could look more clearly at Noel. The man’s lust blown hazels were boring into him, and Cody could tell he was thinking. The stroking hadn’t entirely let up as they just breathed against each other, causing another moan from the Canuck. “Ugh, fuck...I want you so bad.” The whine was almost petulant. 

“I’m right here. You have me.” Noel’s soft response snapped Cody’s eyes open and his stomach gave a little flip again. 

“I know but...I want you to...” 

Noel nuzzled Cody’s jaw and up the side of his neck to his ear where he kissed softly. “What? Tell me what you want.” 

The heated whisper in that deep voice that drove Cody crazy had his dick twitch in Noel’s hand. “I want you to...fuck me.” The admission was easier said than Cody thought it’d be, but it was still torment as he knew he wasn’t ready to take that step at the moment. 

Noel continued kissing down his jaw and neck soothing Cody’s chagrin. “Let me try something.” 

Cody perked up and looked at the man warily. “What are you gunna do?” 

“Just relax.” Noel smiled at the blonde’s cute look of enticed apprehension and switched hands, moving his right from their flushed cocks to slide around Cody’s side to his lower back. His left went to the back of the man’s head to pull him down into another heated make out. Cody resumed thrusting his cock against Noel’s and took over stroking the two of them. He was lost again in the blissful haze of every part of him touching Noel, his senses overloaded with the feel, taste, smell of the gorgeous man pressed against him, and he acutely felt the hand at his lower back move down to grab at his ass. It wasn’t too rough, but the purposeful possessive feel of it made him groan into Noel’s mouth and rock back against him. The brunette squeezed a few more times before pulling the cheek back and sliding his long, middle finger down to rub against Cody’s hole. 

The involuntary squeak that came out of the blonde made him blush and Noel smirk, but he didn’t tell him to stop and he seemed to be assessing the new feeling. Noel quickly brought the hand up to his mouth and sucked two fingers into it while maintaining eye contact with Cody and _‘Holy fuck’_ , the blonde was mentally cataloguing an entirely new folder in his spank bank simply titled **Noel** containing a plethora of new material that, until today, had just been wishful fantasies. 

After Noel had decided his fingers were sufficiently wet, he moved back to rub against Cody’s rim, adding just a slight amount of pressure. Cody arched his back a bit and kept rocking against Noel whose other hand was soothing down the blonde’s side, his chest, his stomach, trying to relax him enough to open up. 

“This okay?” Noel was so concerned with gauging Cody’s reactions and Cody was simply just lost in the feel of _Noel_ everywhere he didn’t really hear him. “Cody.” 

The Canadian finally nodded as he bit his lip with an _'_ _Mhmm’_ and Noel kept circling his finger over the man’s hole. 

He got a bit of pliancy and rubbed a little harder, and the automatic _'_ _Fuck, yeah’_ that came out in his deep tone caused a surprisingly loud moan from the man above him. 

“Oh fuck Noel, keep talking.” The breathy command from Cody surprised even himself, and Noel looked up at him with incredulity. 

“...What?” Noel wasn’t against the idea, just a bit confused. 

“Ugh, come on dude, don’t make me keep asking.” 

Cody was so flushed and hot from arousal, abashment, Noel didn’t know but it was a breathtaking sight. He guessed Cody liked his voice, he’d said as much, but he didn’t know it would get this kind of a reaction out of him, and he couldn’t help playing with him for a bit. 

“What do you want me to say?” 

“Ughh...I don’t know man...just...your voice...” 

Noel smirked, _‘Okay, so that was the ticket’_. Cody was loosening up slowly, but maybe this would help ease the way. 

“You feel that?” He pressed a little more as he pitched his voice down slightly, tugging at the aching heat in Cody’s core. 

“Mmm...yeah.” The blonde responded with a quickening of his strokes on their cocks and a pulsing of his own at Noel’s words. 

Noel liked the response he was getting and decided to push his shyness aside and tap into those deep fantasies and dirty talk of all the things he wanted to do to Cody. 

“Feel my fingers in your tight hole?” 

There was really only one and it was barely in, but the words made Cody gasp and rock back harder into Noel’s hand. He swirled and rubbed his finger around his entrance, and the stimulation allowed his finger tip to thrust in and out shallowly and softly. He didn’t want to hurt him, but the new feeling coupled with Noel’s voice had Cody enthusiastically grinding atop him, trying to fuck himself back on Noel’s finger. 

“You like that? Fuck, you’re so tight and warm. Mmm...want my cock in there?” 

“Oh fuck, Noel!” Cody was so worked up now, breathing heavily and desperately pushing back, impaling himself on Noel’s finger. He brought his other hand down to Cody’s ass and squeezed his other cheek before again spreading it to give him some leverage to roughly thrust up against him and give his fingers better access. “Oh my God...uhh, you feel so good.” 

Noel could feel his climax building, the pantomime of what it might feel like to actually fuck Cody filling his mind, Cody’s tight heat engulfing his finger, it was all so good and he could tell Cody was just as close. 

“Mmm, you’re so hot...gunna fuck you so hard. Ugh! ...You want that? Wanna feel me inside you? ...Right here?” As he kept thrusting his finger in and out easily now, he pressed his other against the rim and put just enough pressure there that Cody finally came with a choked whine. 

“Fuck! ...Noel!” He pumped his dick, milking himself and shooting across Noel’s chest and stomach. His labored breathing started to slow as his body trembled above the brunette out of exhaustion. “Holy shit.” He blinked his eyes and again swept his hair off his face as he looked at Noel who was still flushed and panting and realized he hadn’t come yet. He was about to move his hands off Cody’s ass to finish himself off when Cody used the last of his strength to shimmy down a bit and take Noel into his mouth. 

“Oh fuck...” Noel’s voice was so hoarse and blown from all the groans, grunts, and dirty promises it was just a soft breath that came out as Cody resumed his actions from before. It didn’t take long until Noel was grabbing the dirty blonde hair signaling his finish. “Cody...fuck, I’m gunna come.” 

Cody sat back up in time to catch Noel’s load on his chin and neck and have the rest dribble over his hand as he finished pumping his oversensitive cock. The finger in his ass was almost fully pulled out when he slid down Noel’s body, and the brunette slowly withdrew it completely as Cody hissed at the feeling. 

“You alright?” Noel asked as he flexed his overworked hand and fingers. He was a bit concerned with the expression on Cody’s face that he couldn’t quite place, but Cody smiled and nodded as his eyes fluttered with a heavy exhaustion. 

“Yeah, man.” He giggled lightly and leaned down slightly on one side of Noel to try and avoid the wet spots, his trembling arms nearly giving out and bracing himself on his forearms. “Shit, that was...” A contented sigh was all that finished that thought and Noel _hmmed_ in response. 

Noel didn’t quite know what to do with his hands now, his left hovering over Cody’s back as he was anxiously mulling over whether or not the gesture would be considered too sentimental. _'_ _Would that be bad? Is that something Cody would even want?’_ The two just breathed against one another for a while; Cody’s breath tickling Noel’s neck and Noel breathing in the scent of the dirty blonde hair his face was nuzzled into. His hand settled on the fair skinned back, his decision made, and the resulting antiphon of Cody’s own hand resting on his chest made him smile. 

The air was thick with questions and they both knew they needed to talk and clear it, but they wanted to just enjoy the simple, naïve bliss a little longer. Cody finally broke the silence as he saw Noel flexing his fingers and bringing the two up to his face and what looked like his nose. 

“Don’t you fucking do what I think you’re gunna do.” The grimace accompanying the warning had Noel cracking up. 

“I was just gunna lick them clean.” Noel could barely speak through his laughter, and the movement of his tensing muscles shook them both and had Cody shaking his head and giggling too. 

“Dude...ew. That’s fucking gross.” 

“Uh, excuse me, who’s jizz is all over me right now?” 

Cody looked down and around at their sticky, sweaty bodies still pressed together and covered in various fluids. “Ughh...yeah you’re right.” He sighed defeatedly and dropped his head back down to Noel’s shoulder, clearly too spent and body too liquified to move. 

Noel tapped the other man’s arm. “Come on, get up, I’mma clean us up.” 

“Noel wait.” Cody leaned up swiftly and gripped the brunette so he was looking into his eyes. The motion startled the man a bit, but he held Cody’s gaze and waited for him to speak. “What, um...so what are we.... What _are_ we?” 

It was Noel’s turn again to lose his words and be lost for an answer. “What do you mean?” He knew what Cody meant. He knew what he wanted, what he didn’t know was if Cody knew what _he_ wanted. 

“Look I’m just gunna be honest. ...I never thought I’d get to do this...be with you, I mean. I really wanted to and I would really...” he took a breath, “like to again.” 

Noel just looked at him and Cody’s heart felt like it was in his throat. “Okay. Cool.” 

Cody blinked a few times and tried to register if what Noel had just said was the entirety of it. _‘I must have missed a bunch of that’ ._ “Wait, what? _Cool_?” 

“Yeah. I’m good with that.” 

“Wha-…" Cody’s incredulous huff and confused expression seemed to be quite amusing to the other man. 

Noel tried to stifle his giggling. “Dude, do you feel bad about what we just did?” 

“No.” Cody very much enjoyed what they had just done. Very, _very_ much. 

“And you wanna do it again?” 

“Uh, yes.” Noel could practically hear the _'_ _Well, duh’_ but continued trying to impede the anticipatory freak-out. 

“Yeah, me too. So what’s the problem?” 

Cody’s brow furrowed and Noel could see the wheels turning in the blonde’s head. “So...it’s cool?” 

Noel smiled softly. “Yeah, that’s what I said.” He could see the trepidation and anxiety slowly dissipate from his friend’s features, but he knew that wouldn’t satisfy him completely. 

“But...what do we call...this? Like...are we gunna go on a date or something?” 

Noel chuckled softly, causing a giggle from Cody as well. “Yeah sure, man. We can do that.” 

The Canadian nodded slowly as he was clearly still contemplating everything. 

“I dunno, I’ve never really been one for labels. Let’s just call it...whatever we want.” 

Cody kept nodding and thinking about Noel’s words, he then suddenly perked up with a smile as if what the other man had said finally sunk in and it was the best thing Cody had ever heard. “Yeah... Fuck labels!” 

Noel shook his head with a laugh. _Yep._

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I hope this wasn't too terrible for my first Cody/Noel fic. I've been in love with them and their dynamic for a while now and really wanted to write something for the fandom but couldn't really think of anything. Then I saw one of their podcasts, I think, where they were on a couch in a greenroom/backroom from one of their shows and Noel kept leaning forward and back complaining about his back or neck or something? I don't really remember (I've been writing this on and off for a while lol), but it gave me this idea. Originally it was just supposed to be a little short smutty thing but because I can't not have copious amounts of descriptions, this happened. 
> 
> I still don't know if I'm entirely happy with it, I'll probably keep editing and fixing it.
> 
> Title is from Foster The People.


End file.
